FLAG Reborn
by anyabar1987
Summary: Reuploaded Includes elements of Knight Rider: KnIFE and Code: Knight as a continuing story to both stories
1. Chapter 1

AN: Story takes place in my Code Lyoko /Knight Rider universe and also makes use of Lisa from Knight Rider KnIFE. If you haven't read either of them I would recommend looking for them under my profile so that you can understand some nuances in the story. I promise the cross over story is not a strange one and I feel it explains out what had happened in both main storylines.

In this story I reintroduce the Two Thousand so when I talk about KITT I will spell it either KI2T or KI3T

Aelita sat at her desk and stared at her computer screen. She had been trying to write a report for her school assignment since the night before. Sarah had gotten her into a correspondence program at the tenth grade level upon her moving to SSC at Christmas time.

Jeremy had been able to finish out the school year by doing correspondence work through Kadic. But with her new life she was able to skip ahead a grade. It also meant that she and Jeremy couldn't work together on any school assignment which was the down side.

There was a knock on her door so she pressed the door release and Jeremy walked in. "How is that oh-so-interesting paper you were telling me about coming along?"

Aelita threw a pillow from her bed. "Don't mock me Jeremy Graiman!" It still sounded weird to think of Jeremy as a Graiman instead of a Belpois so she said it often to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Fine be that way Aelita Knight!" Jeremy grinned and threw the pillow back at her bed. "Sarah wants us down in her office in five minutes, think you can manage that?"

"Wait a second and I will join you." Aelita said as she saved her paper and followed her boyfriend out into the hall. "Do you know what she wants us for? She rarely calls the both of us to her office at the same time."

"I have a feeling it has to do with the new car that came in last night while we were working on the Two Thousand." Jeremy replied as he walked beside Aelita.

"Oh you mean the car that had Billy and Zoe in a bad mood last night?" Aelita asked.

"Well that car is the only thing that has changed around here in the last twenty four hours. I have been busy this morning working on a final paper for Kadic so I haven't had a chance to poke around although from what I have picked up it is completely shut down and it doesn't appear to have a hand print scanner to turn it back on." Jeremy explained.

"Can you tell whether your father made the car though?" Aelita asked.

"It uses some of the same technology as KI3T which has never been mass marketed so unless the FBI stole more than we thought or that they have planted a spy, everything should be good," Jeremy explained.

"There is always so much to wrap your mind around when living here. I just hope that it isn't a spy because then that would mean that we are going to be back in square one where we started twenty-three years ago." Aelita worried.

"We fought the FBI once already and we were very weakened by their plans. But I think we can do it again. We are stronger than ever right now and will be even stronger once the Two Thousand is online. Sarah doesn't let us forget that staying alive is a war; our parents forgot that and they grew too comfortable to come up with a way to fight back against the other organizations." Jeremy comforted as they reached the office.

Going into the office they stopped short when they came face to face with not only Sarah but a girl of medium build and shoulder length light brown hair. Her green eyes bore right into the two of them and her clothes were wrinkled as if she had slept in them.

"Lisa, may I introduce you to my brother Jeremy, and to Aelita Knight." Sarah introduced, "this is Lisa Scott. We are waiting for Zoe, Billy and Mike to join us and then we will discuss what is going to happen for the rest of the day."

Lisa looked Aelita up and down, "Knight huh? How old are you?"

"Is it any of your problems with my last name being Knight?" Aelita replied as Jeremy held her back, "Legally I am sixteen if it is any of your problems! I could ask how old you are as well!"

Jeremy laughed as he attempted to correct Aelita's English, "Aelita, it is any of your business not problems."

Aelita glared at her boyfriend.

"I am not trying to be rude, I was just wondering, I am eighteen by the way. I was just wondering because my real name isn't Lisa Scott, Charles Graiman gave me an alias when he saved my life two years ago." Lisa nodded.

Sarah sighed, "Let's wait for the others before we get into too many of the details please. Lisa here has been debriefing me much of the morning and frankly it would be much easier if she only has to explain her peace once more."

Zoe and Billy walked in, "Sarah that car is crazy!" Billy replied all giddy like a kid at a candy counter.

"Your Father didn't hold anything back if her story checks out of course." Zoe added in much more reserved way than her coworker.

"Can I explain myself now?" Lisa asked as Mike stepped into the office.

Aelita and Jeremy sat on the floor while everyone else found a chair leaving Lisa to stand.

"Go ahead Lisa." Sarah nodded from behind her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was born as Leanne Smith and I lived in Montana until I was almost sixteen. A few months before I turned sixteen, my Father moved to L.A. to pastor a church in his home town. I got involved with a dangerous group known on record as The Ghost; the police actually debate if The Ghost actually exists. I know one of the higher up guys as "N", I was his girl and I was his face in the crowd. I was in and out of jail for a couple of months with none of my charges actually sticking for some reason." Lisa frowned. "Someone close to my father advocated to Charles Graiman to help me out and he tried to save me. He gave me the courage to try and sneak a spy into "N"'s warehouse however someone was one step ahead of me and "N" shot me in the face. I somehow survived and Charles took me in and had my face altered. He gave me a new identity and had me hide away for the last two years pretending to be someone else's daughter. When he sent me away he sent me with KnIFE because he didn't want KnIFE to fall into the wrong hands. He was supposed to come and get me on my eighteenth birthday however he died last year so when I turned eighteen I received a prerecorded message that advised me to stay where I was until I finished school to make sure I didn't raise anyone's suspicions about my identity."

"How did you live with this family?" Aelita asked.

"Charles Graiman had my appearance restructured and swapped my identity with a girl who had died the same day I was shot. She had been running away to join a cult so Charles just took her identity, schooled me with a cover story and sent me and KnIFE on our merry way." Lisa explained. "I spent the last two years training as hard as I could in various forms of martial arts and even convinced my pretend parents to let me take the summer camp program at the local police academy last summer."

Jeremy crossed his arms, "This isn't a game, you know? We are always at the ready for anything to happen around here. Aelita and I may only be fifteen and sixteen but we don't mess around; any waking moment is used in some way to further the name of FLAG."

"I never said it was a game. KnIFE has filled me in on everything pertaining to FLAG from the establishment back in the early nineteen eighties to its fall and recent reestablishment." Lisa nodded.

Zoe crossed her arms, "About KnIFE as you call the car. Why isn't it on any of our specs, once we ousted the FBI we found tons of data that had been hidden from the FBI but none of it pertain at all to a Knight Industries Field Experiment. Sarah's hand, which was hardwired in as a master handprint, isn't recognized by your car either."

"I can't answer that but maybe the answer is in KnIFE's databanks. I have only had access to all of the data for about a month now and even less time to actually go through the files that had been locked to me before that." Lisa explained.

Mike sighed as he shifted in his seat, "can we vote on whether to allow her into our club or not."

"Who wants to allow Lisa to join FLAG?" Sarah asked, "We will do it the old democratic way of secret vote everyone including Lisa will close their eyes and I will count the votes."

Everyone closed their eyes and after a few minutes Sarah announced that everyone could open their eyes. The count is one out of five. Do people want to give me their reasoning?"

Zoe responded, "You know my reasoning already Sarah."

"And for once I agree with Zoe." Billy agreed with his fellow techie.

Mike crossed his arms, "I frankly don't trust her because of the stunt she pulled when we first met."

Jeremy bit his lip, "I am kind of in the middle, and I want to trust that our father sent her but we already have enough work around here that we can't really babysit another person."

Aelita tilted her head, "As you can tell I voted yes. You all took a chance on me. Yes, my mother and Father were original FLAG members but you had no way to know if I was telling the truth at first. It isn't really fair to judge one person when you didn't judge another."

"Thank you for that Aelita. So I know you all have your doubts about Lisa and I can't say that I believe her fully as well myself after everything that we have been through. I however have another option," Sarah explained, "we can vote to put her on probation and make her earn our trust."

Everyone closed their eyes and didn't open them till Sarah had given them permission.

"The count is five out of five, you can stay but on probation for the time being Lisa." Sarah explained, "And I had already thought of a plan on how this will work." Sarah held up six cards, "I am sure Mike, Zoe and Billy remember these."

Billy took five of the cards and groaned as he passed them out to everyone but Lisa.

"I have locked down the entire base as it used to be when we were run by the FBI. The only rooms that are not locked are the gym, not including the storage rooms, the kitchen and of course the living pods which already require your password and bathrooms. All public computers will require you to enter your base password and will time out after five minutes of inactivity." Sarah listed off the areas they wouldn't need the cards. "The computer will also check bio signatures of any person in any of the logged areas."

"What about me?" Lisa asked, "I know I am the one on probation and while I don't like it I am not going to complain, I am the newcomer here and I deserve to be questioned."

"You will have a base password that will allow you into your living pod and that will grant you limited access to the computer network. If you are anywhere near KnIFE you WILL be accompanied by one of us and if you leave the base you will do so with Billy, Zoe or I. You will be doing the grunt work around here, I am not going to lie you are going to have to work to earn everyone's trust around here. If anyone asks you to do something you should do it." Sarah explained to Lisa as she put her key card around her neck.

"I accept." Lisa nodded.

"If we decide you can stay after an undefined amount of time we will discuss your status and other issues concerning your identity." Sarah nodded solemnly to the group, "Why don't you get busy with everything you all need to do. Jeremy, could you stay for a few minutes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone left the office except Jeremy and Lisa but Billy poked his head back in the room, "That means you to Missy, Zoe and I need you to do something for us. You can get your pass code as soon as she is done meeting with her brother."

Lisa left them and went down to the work bay with Billy.

Sarah sighed, "I know I was supposed to go with you to your graduation from Kadic however I can't at this time. You are going to have to go by yourself."

"I figured that. I wasn't going to go anyways. We have too much work to do around here. I am just a correspondence student, I am not required to be there, and they can just send me my certificate of completion. It isn't like I am graduating from university or something like that, it is just junior high." Jeremy shrugged.

"Jeremy, I don't like you putting FLAG in front of your education. You know I think you should go; it will probably be the last time you will see all your friends." Sarah reasoned.

"Aelita can't go because of the cards that have been dealt to her, I don't want to go and rub it in her face that she had to transfer to a new school." Jeremy shook his head, "I am good with the not-going-deal."

"If that is your decision I will contact the school and inform them that you aren't going to be there." Sarah nodded, "why don't you go so I can go give Lisa her pass code."

Sarah walked down the steps to see Lisa with her arms crossed glaring at Zoe. Sighing she rubbed her temples and walked towards the group, "Lisa, don't get on Zoe's bad side she will make your life a living hell. Lisa could you please authorize KnIFE to share all information with the control computers so that we can go through all the information, it is the best way we have at verifying your story."

Zoe crossed her arms, "I had asked her to move her toy off the turntable. If Mike or KI3T has to go out we can't send him out with her car taking up the entry space."

"The car's name is KnIFE, learn it and respect it. I bet you don't have that attitude with the other car!" Lisa argued back with her arms crossed.

"Don't make me send everyone to their corners!" Sarah raised her voice. This caught the attention of Jeremy who had been heading into the storage room off of the cave.

"Lisa we need to make this work and arguing with Zoe is not going to make it so." Sarah shook her head, "Zoe has been through a lot with us and if Zoe asks you to do something it is best to just do it as long as you know what she is meaning."

Lisa turned to KnIFE, "KnIFE can you please move off of the turn able and open your data banks to the SSC computers."

Billy used the controls at his station to move the turntable and KnIFE backed itself off of the turntable and off to the side of the room facing where KI3T had been displaced to.

Lisa turned to see Jeremy scanning his card before slipping in through the double wide doors, "What is in there?"

"That is for us to know and you not to know." Billy crossed his arms. "Jeremy and Aelita work in there when they aren't doing their school work. You should not be anywhere near those doors at any time, there is no legitimate reason why you should even be on that side of the cave."

Sarah nodded seeing that things were cooling down, "I will leave you all to your work, Lisa, just don't argue with Zoe and you will be fine."

Sarah went over to the secret room and scanned in. "Where are you in the project?" Sarah asked Jeremy.

"Well we are on hold until Aelita finishes her paper but we have been updating the interior and installing new monitors. By the end of the month we should be able to start integrating the core with the shell. Once that happens we can start linking up the new systems and even improve on the shell by introducing in the improved Shell that KI3T has."

"You two are doing a great job in here. Dad should have given you more credit; you are like him in more ways than one." Sarah shook her head as she left the room and went back to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we tell her?" Billy leaned over to Zoe from his computer.

"Of course not!" She whispered back as she leaned back to her monitor, "if we tell her, who is going to refill our coffee without us having to get it ourselves?"

"This is true." Billy nodded as he looked over to where Lisa had paused in her sweeping. "Are you supposed to be standing by that door?" Billy called out to her, "I don't see your name on that door or doors you can go through!"

Lisa groaned and resumed her sweeping, she hadn't meant to be near that door but she had been asked to sweep the entire cave and she was getting tired of the menial labor; it had been almost three weeks of this day after day after day.

"Lisa, we need more coffee over here!" Zoe called out to Lisa almost immediately after she had gotten back to work.

Sarah watched from her office window and sighed. She remote logged into Billy's system from her computer and reviewed his work. Shaking her head she logged out before her hack could be noticed by the two goofing off techs.

"Billy, Zoe, what do you have for me this morning?" Sarah asked as she went to their station.

"What tells you that we have anything?" Zoe asked coyly.

"I am not that dumb am I?" Sarah shook her head, "I do hold the master pass code here!"

"Darn she is good." Billy shrugged before looking at his system, "You hacked my system? Why mine? It is always my system, is it some sort of girl truce or something?"

"No, Zoe just hits harder." Sarah shrugged, "So what did you find?"

"Nothing at all, the entire file is clean and it is authentic the only information other than a video file that is indeed dated in similar time prints to the vid files we received on and around that day. There are two files and the second one coincides with a few seconds before the crash, he probably crashed right after logging out of that message. There are files in KnIFE that match those of the files we have found and added to KI3T since FBI removed themselves from our lives. All date and time stamps are correct and there is no sign of any of the FBI trap doors that we had to remove from KI3T." Zoe reported unwillingly but in-depth to Sarah.

"Alright, so we have no need to leave her on probation then, do we?" Sarah asked the two of them while giving them the eyebrow.

"Your right, we were just going to tell her as soon as we had a chance to fill you in." Billy choked on his words as Zoe stared at him.

Lisa walked back into the room, "you were going to tell who what?" she asked curiously.

Sarah crossed her arms and discretely nudged Zoe but Zoe refused to talk. Sarah shook her head, "You don't need to listen to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb any more. I have seen sufficient proof to know that you can be trusted. That means you can leave their coffee's right there where you are, they have legs, they can get it themselves if they really want them."

Lisa being a smart aleck placed the two coffee's above her head on a ledge and stepped away from them.

Sarah shook her head but grinned, "Why don't you take today and relax. Tomorrow morning I can meet with you and we can discuss your options from here on out. I still don't want you leaving the base just yet, I need to reinforce your identity and I want you to shadow Mike on a few missions just so I can be sure you have what it takes to survive out there, the people we deal with are the most bad of the bad."

Lisa grinned, "I think I can agree to that. When does Mike return?"

"Later this week and then he will have a few days to hopefully lay low but after that we will discuss your shadowing."

Lisa skipped out of the room and Sarah shook her head before she went into the secret room and addressed the two youths who were working, "So you two are aware Lisa is still on base restriction but she is off of Probation. I will be removing the locks as soon as I get back to my office."

"Make it clear to her that she still shouldn't be in here." Jeremy said looking up from where he lay after crawling out from under the project.

"I will make sure, how is it coming?"

"Jeremy is just finishing the last connection on the core. We will then charge the battery and see what we get from there." Aelita reported as she removed a tool from the tool box.

"You know if you need any help Billy is at his desk right outside." Sarah said as she did almost every day that she checked in on the project.

Jeremy looked up at his sister, "Sarah, Aelita and I saved the world and we disassembled a super computer on our own to get the core out. I think the two smartest students from Kadic can figure out how to put a car back together again. Besides Billy has helped us already with other things, this is minor stuff that we are doing right now."

"If you really trust us, Sarah you would know that we know when something in this project is too much for us to handle on our own." Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Alright I get the picture and I will let you be for now." Sarah held up her hands and backed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa stood outside the office door and waited for Sarah to make it from the kitchen to her office. She had been up early because she hadn't been able to sleep much during the night. Her mind had been so busy with the anticipation of actually being considered a bit more of an equal to the others around the base.

Sarah walked groggily by holding her coffee and held out her hand to stop Lisa, "It is a quiet day; Mike is headed back so there aren't any dire emergencies to direct. Just let me drink my coffee before you jump all over me with your questions. We don't all have your energy in the morning."

Sarah let herself into her office and sat at her desk and sighed as she sipped her coffee. It was nice on the days that she could actually sleep at night and didn't have to be up worrying about Mike and what kind of trouble he was getting into in between moments of contact.

As she drank her coffee she clicked through the open documents on her computer that Zoe had transferred to her after the decision concerning Lisa and KnIFE the day before.

Aelita knocked on the door, "Sarah; Jeremy and I are going to go into town this morning do you need anything?"

"No... Not today, I went out the other day. Before you go could you go up to level eight Section fifteen for me. There is something according to this file here in File Cabinet D drawer five it should be marked Phoenix." Sarah scanned over the document before writing everything down for Aelita.

"I will be right back with the file." Aelita took the note and ran down the hall to the stairway.

Sarah leaned into her hand and read more of what was in the file. She had to hand it to her father. He had hid things so well that not only did the FBI not know it existed but she hadn't either and she couldn't begin to count how many times she had inventoried the contents of his personal paperwork in that storage closet; and each time she found something new.

Aelita returned as fast as she could manage, although Sarah found she had to buy time by going to get a second cup of coffee while she had waited for Aelita to return with the file.

Aelita handed it over and Sarah carefully unwrapped the package that slipped out of the oversized file. Inside was a folder marked confidential just like Mike's and Aelita's sealed files containing the information to their old lives. And another folder marked Lisa Knight.

Sarah massaged her temples as she flipped through the two folders. "Dad you had everything planned out from the beginning in case you weren't able to be here." Sarah muttered to the air in the office.

"Lisa, you can come in here now." Sarah said standing at the door of her office watching the younger girl dust off KnIFE from the coat of dust that had settled on the car in the three weeks it had been sitting idle.

Lisa set the dust cloth down that she had been using and came to Sarah's side.

"Have a seat please we have some things to discuss." Sarah said pointing to a chair across the desk from her chair.

"Alright I am listening." Lisa said as she took the seat indicated to her.

"I have to apologize for the way we have treated you the last three weeks. I had no idea this file existed until half an hour ago. My Father had hidden it very well among some personal financial paperwork." Sarah handed over the folder.

Lisa looked at it, "not another death certificate, I already have one of those!" Lisa groaned.

"Well this one is undated but it is issued to Lisa Scott. I also have paperwork that at the same time you became Lisa Scott my father also created you an identity as Lisa Knight." Sarah said handing the other file over to Lisa which contained all the legal documents.

"So you are saying that Lisa Knight already exists and that I can choose if I want to actually kill Lisa Scott?" Lisa asked.

"I highly recommend that you do; because it is very tricky to live a double life." Sarah said as she took the confidential folder back and filed it in her locked cabinet with the other highly confidential documents. "When you make up your mind I will have this filed in the public records for you."

"So now that I have a new identity, what are you going to have me do?" Lisa asked as she put her folder under her arm.

"Mike comes back tomorrow. He then hopefully will have three days to lay low until he needs to go on any sort of patrol. As long as he doesn't get called out on an emergency you will go with him in KI3T on the next scheduled patrol. Mike will test you for the next few weeks to be sure you have what it takes to actually be a driver." Sarah explained, "Zoe is going to need your help in the next few days, she is going to attempt to reprogram KnIFE so that he will accept my master handprint which if anything happens to you we will need."

"I understand," Lisa nodded, "I am glad that we have everything straightened out now though."


	6. Chapter 6

Aelita stepped back from the car. She and Jeremy had just come back from town to find the car fully charged. "Why don't I turn the car on and see if we have done it right before we finish the last few steps?"

"I will go get Sarah then." Jeremy nodded.

"Sarah had me program the scanner to recognize my handprint as the primary for the time being." Aelita said as she sat in the front seat and pressed her hand to the scanner.

Jeremy climbed into the passenger seat and watched as the voice output screen came to life and the car turned on.

"KI2T can you hear me?" Aelita asked the car.

"Where am I?" the car came to life with a rich though monotone Boston accent.

Jeremy answered the car, "KI2T you are in the SSC, which is the new headquarters to FLAG. I am Jeremy Graiman and this is Aelita Knight."

"You look familiar Aelita but I have no data on either of you." KI2T responded.

"23 years ago you knew of me as 'Ita, my mother was Bonnie." Aelita responded, "It is a very long story as to why I am only sixteen now."

"I am Charles Graiman's son, Sarah's younger brother." Jeremy tilted his head to the side. "If you want to check the information you should be able to access the base's network and our member profiles should all be there."

A few seconds passed by and the doors to the room were thrown open. Sarah and Zoe were standing there each with a weapon drawn but put them back by their sides when they saw what they saw.

Sarah sighed, "Next time you authorize something to access the network please inform us before doing so!" Sarah sighed.

"You got it working!" Zoe exclaimed as she walked around and looked inside of the car.

"KI2T this is…" Jeremy started to introduce Zoe.

"Zoe Chae, director of technical operations." KI2T replied finishing off Jeremy's introduction.

"Impressive, I guess twenty three years in storage didn't slow him down at all." Zoe said impressed.

Billy walked in, "what is with the party in here?"

"Billy Morgan, the tech assistant." KI2T announced as Billy walked into the room.

"Hey my job description says more than that!" Billy looked at the car, "I guess I know whose side you are on."

Sarah started to chuckle into her hand at the fact that Billy was already attempting to start an argument with KI2T and he hadn't even been back online for five minutes.

"What is so funny Sarah Graiman?" KI2T asked the laughing director.

"You haven't lost your wit at all after all this time KI2T." Sarah said shaking her head as the sound of an incoming call came in through the monitors in the cave.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she headed out into the main room, "Let's leave it to Mike to ruin the moment. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble this time."

Sarah and Billy followed leaving Aelita and Jeremy alone with KI2T.

"I was blocked before I could check through all of the member profiles, who is this Mike that they are talking about?" KI2T asked.

"We will get you in touch with the rest of the network in a little bit. Aelita and I still have to run through a few more modifications to update your systems." Jeremy nodded as he walked around to the hood.

"Mike is the son of Michael Knight and he is the driver to the Knight Industries Three Thousand who we also refer to as KI3T. They are out on assignment at this time."

"Michael Knight didn't have any offspring at the time of the breakup of the original FLAG." KI2T announced, "Unless you have somehow had contact with the original team there can be no way to positively identify this Mike."

"Michael Knight did have a son." Jeremy responded as he pulled one of the computer work stations closer to the car. "KI2T can you open your hood for me? I need to do a download so that your system can accept a wider range of wireless transmissions."

KI2T popped his hood, "Jeremy Graiman, please elaborate on this information you have about Michael's offspring."

"When my father went into hiding Devon gave him a file which contained the location to a former girlfriend of Michael's, she had been searching for Michael Long for several years." Jeremy announced, "My father took her and her son into hiding with him and Mike grew up in my backyard, he was much like a big brother to me and he was Sarah's best friend and confidant. The longest time I knew him as Mike Traceur however a year and a half ago Mike had his death faked so he could go deep under cover and upon learning of his father's fate he chose to reinvent himself as Mike Knight."

"Thank you Jeremy for telling me." KI2T announced as Jeremy hooked KI2T up for a wired transfer.

As he was doing that Lisa poked her head in through the doors which had remained open. "I saw everyone leave from this room a few minutes ago."

Aelita rolled her eyes, "Go away Lisa and find something else to do. We are busy working, something you could be doing as well."

"I don't have anything to do right now, I could help you if you want, I mean I am not on probation anymore and I do have free run of the base." Lisa responded as she looked at what Jeremy was doing, "This car was in your father's garage during my short stay at Charles Graiman's house."

"KI2T if you haven't read her file yet, I would like you to meet wannabe driver Lisa Knight our most recent base grunt." Jeremy crossed his arms as he looked at the other girl.

"Jeremy, you don't need to be so rude, you know that, right?" Lisa sassed back.

"Lisa Knight?" KI2t asked of the girl.

"Unlike Mike Knight who had his death faked I actually had part of my face blown off to earn this name but because of the fact that I had no proof upon my arrival they treat me like the least important member around here, even though I came with my own car." Lisa crossed her arms as she sassed KI2T.

Aelita let her jaw drop at how blunt Lisa had been, "If you are going to be that way, why don't you go dust KnIFE off again, heaven help it if your precious car gets dirty."

Once Lisa had left KI2T spoke to Aelita, "Why does it seem to be rivalry, is it because Lisa is a Knight as well and she has a car?"

"Maybe…" Aelita said crossing her arms, "I try to be nice to her, KI2T, but she can be so haughty and think she is so much more important than everyone else."

"I cannot explain it but I feel it should be right that for the time being you and I be partners. You are Bonnie's daughter and we did always have a connection when you were a young child." KI2T announced to the girl.

"Thank You KI2T but I am still too young, there is no way Sarah would allow your partner to be a sixteen year old, no matter how old I am chronologically." Aelita said smiling thinking about the time she had spoken to KI2t on Lyoko which, evidently, the car did not remember.

Jeremy unplugged the computer as the download finished, "KI2t, you should be able to gain better access to the base network and maybe even the Internet by now, just don't penetrate the base firewall until I can upload you with the antivirus program that we run in the other cars." Jeremy announced, "Aelita and I will leave you for the time being so you can digest all that has happened in the last twenty seven years."


	7. Chapter 7

Trials

"Lisa, get in the car now!" Lisa looked at Mike confused but jumped into KI3T's passenger seat and shut the door as KI3T launched himself for the rapidly opening doors to the outside.

"What is this for?" Lisa asked Mike as KI3T roared up the tunnel to the outside world.

"I needed to know that you would drop everything to get into one of the cars if you needed to. Sometimes we can't afford to finish what we were doing before leaving on a mission." Mike nodded as he turned KI3T around in the parking lot outside the tunnel.

"Ok so we just drove up out of the tunnel and now we are going back? That was sort of a waste don't you think?"

"On the contrary Lisa, I barely consumed any fuel and besides Mike has taken me out for less deserving tasks before. At least this drive served a purpose." KI3t replied.

"Oh please, all our trips out have served some sort of purpose." Mike complained back at the car.

"What do you call having me burn rubber in the tunnel called?" KI3T argued back in the typical monotone manner.

"Oh Pfft," Mike disregarded the car's statement. "Lisa you have shadowed me for two weeks on both scheduled and unscheduled missions, how do you feel?"

"I am fine with it; it is everything that I ever dreamed of." Lisa shrugged.

"So you won't try to kill yourself or KI3T tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"No, but what do you mean?" Lisa looked at Mike.

"You are doing my usual patrol tomorrow without me with KI3T observing to see that you do everything we have taught you." Mike told the younger girl.

Next day

Lisa climbed into KI3T's driver's seat, "Alright, so you and I are going on a little trip together, I guess?"

"Not my ideal situation but Sarah wants to know how you handle different scenarios without Mike around to cover for you." KI3T replied.

"Well she could have just let me take KnIFE if that is your problem." Lisa sighed, she was getting tired of everyone even the other cars being against her.

"Lisa, I don't know why you think I have a problem with you. You have proven yourself however Sarah wants you to train with me because I am more experienced at this then your car." KI3T tried to reason with the girl, "Maybe if you tried to see life through the other's eyes for once you would see that they aren't against you."

"KI3T please don't give me that whole story again. Sarah has given it to me numerous times on how life has been hard for them this last year. How every day is a struggle," Lisa said as she did a quick check of all KI3t's settings before they left the cave.

After leaving the tunnel Lisa asked KI3T for manual control and started driving KI3T toward the closest town.

As Lisa drove KI3T started talking, "has anyone ever filled you in on why FLAG dissolved and why we struggle each day to reclaim the credibility we used to have?"

Lisa looked at the center console briefly before looking back at the road, "KnIFE told me about how a group of men in black coats threatened everyone which is why KI2T was broken apart and his shell was in the garage where you and KnIFE were assembled."

"No one told you about why the FBI stripped the SSC apart then?" KI3T asked.

"No, what happened?"

"You know, though, about the partnership that Charles Graiman had procured with the FBI and the NSA right?" KI3T asked.

"Yes, that is why Charles kept me and KnIFE hidden, he didn't want them to know about the two of us." Lisa sighed as she looked back at the center console a bit longer than she had intended.

"Lisa please put your eyes on the road if you intend to drive or I will be forced to take control of myself." KI3T ordered, "Well what the FBI and NSA were actually after were the plans for KARR. Did KnIFE ever fill you in on our original prototype from before even KI2T?"

"He mentioned something about a failed project of Wilton Knight's, a car that was much like KI2T except it lacked your preservation of life protocol and instead had a very high self-preservation protocol." Lisa described.

"Yes basically that is the essence of KARR. The NSA wanted the plans for KARR so they could build a version of KARR to be used for war purposes. They ended up getting their hands on those plans and building a KARR that was viable. Mike was its driver. Just like the first KARR the project failed because it could not be trained to do what they wanted so they granted Charles Graiman a Commission to build myself so that they could perfect the KARR program and see where they went wrong." KI3T explained the story to Lisa.

"What happened?" Lisa asked the car.

"Charles controlled the project and, without knowing what the NSA had done to Mike because they had wiped his memory after the failure, chose Mike to be my driver. After Charles died there was no longer that strong force to control the project so they shut the SSC down, decommissioned me and installed my core into KARR in an attempt to balance out KARR's destructive programming." KI3T finished telling the story.

Lisa probed some more though, "Well you need to tell me what happened!"

"Sarah got the answers she needed and I had uploaded a copy of myself to the internet as a safety to whatever the FBI and NSA could do to me. She reestablished control over the SSC and got Mike, Zoe and Billy back on board. Mike freed my shell and they downloaded my files to a new core. Together we shut down the KARR project and started to rebuild Knight Industries and FLAG to how it was always intended to run."


	8. Chapter 8

Drivers'

Aelita walked around KI2T and thought carefully. "KI2T, how is everything syncing since that last update?"

"I am still having trouble accessing some of my original programming. The updates seem to be still getting in the way." KI2T replied, "Is there a reason why some of these updates are necessary? I do not see a need for this Nano-applicator that you have programmed into me."

"Jeremy is still sequencing the Nano-shell. But once he is done, the program will be highly necessary. This Nano-shell takes your molecular bonded shell to a whole new level."

"I am aware of what it does. I have reviewed the data on the Three Thousand." KI2T replied.

"Alright, let me hook up a computer interface and we can see if there are any programs that aren't necessary." Aelita sighed as she read into the car and grabbed an interface with which she accessed KI2T's wireless file which had just finished authenticating.

After a few minutes of scanning the code she shook her head and said a few words in French and began to retype some code. "Try that KI2T."

"Yes, I am no longer blocked out of my system." KI2T announced, "What was wrong?"

"Jeremy missed a set of broken code in the last update and that was causing the problem." Aelita shook her head.

"I was unable to find that but you found it faster than your Mother would have." KI2T stated, "How is it that you can do it?"

"Times have changed KI2T. Computers have gotten more advanced requiring people to think faster in finding the problems. You also probably couldn't find the problem because it was in a new update and you had no data to compare it to." Aelita smiled as she placed her hand on the car.

"I acknowledge the fact that times have changed however your response time is still even greater than Jeremy's or even that of those two that sit out in the main room fooling around, Zoe and Billy." KI2T observed.

"That would have to do with my long story," Aelita said looking sadly over the car.

"Could you tell me?" KI2T asked.

"I will tell you the short version." Aelita nodded as she bit her lip. "I am only sixteen because I was frozen in time inside a computer for over ten years. My father decided that changing ourselves into computer code would be a good way to hide from the Black Coats. He created an entire world inside a computer that was supposed to be a paradise from the people who wanted to shut us down however a computer virus he created to protect us turned on us, it tried to kill me and the entire world in turn."

KI2T responded, "Your father was quite eccentric. I do not doubt that he did what you say he did."

Jeremy walked into the work space, "Aelita, Mike made dinner for everyone. I still have some more work but the program is checking itself so we will have to wait for tomorrow for everything to be deemed authentic."

Aelita looked up at Jeremy who had been working in a separate bay with his family's secret formula. "KI2T are you all set for us to put everything to rest?"

"Yes Aelita I will check my system for more areas of question." KI2T replied as the car settled into yet another scan.

Aelita placed her hands on the car's hood and replied solemnly, "I promise we will have you fully functioning and all updated soon."

"And then we will find Bonnie, Devon and Michael." The car said almost distantly.

"Yes KI2T we will find them and bring them home. It has been far too long." Sarah said appearing in the doorway where she placed her hands on Jeremy's shoulders and nodded for Aelita to follow her.

In the common area Lisa was groaning about her local patrol mission. Nothing had been weird but KI3T had made her do some pretty ridiculous things.

Billy was rolling his eyes having to listen to her as she put her head on the table. Zoe had her arms crossed and looked ready to punch the whininess out of the newest member of the team.

Lisa picked her head up, "I mean do you all have to treat me like a complete novice all the time? KI3T doesn't even have any faith in me."

"Hey, you should have been here for some of the hazing we gave Mike when he was new." Billy laughed, "And we had the FBI and the NSA running around here so he got some of the nastiest stuff you could imagine."

Mike glared at Billy, "You bring that up again and I will make certain to use you for target practice."

Aelita looked over at Lisa, "KI3T isn't malicious, I am sure it just seemed that way because KI3T has had more of a chance to build a personality and he is very used to working with Mike. Besides KI3T was ordered to make sure you were prepared."

Sarah sat at the table and everyone joined around as Mike brought over a large casserole dish, "I was bored while KI3T was out so I hope everyone is brave enough to try my experiment at cooking."

Lisa looked into the dish and her eyes crossed, "Oh please tell me that I don't need to take up cooking around here."

Jeremy and Aelita looked at it and they both echoed, "Odd would eat this with no problem although Kadic food looks way better."

"Mike I am sure it tastes fine, don't listen to our own personal peanut gallery." Sarah said as she scooped out a chunk.

"I think I am going to go vegetarian after this," Zoe poked at the dish but stopped as Sarah glared at her and took a serving on her plate.

Billy piled on a big serving, "I don't know what you are all complaining about. Food is food and that is all I can say."

As they were eating Sarah cleared her throat, "Jeremy, Aelita can you tell me how KI2T is coming along? Has KI2T been able to activate the homing beacon to locate the original team?"

"We are still trying to work out the programming clogs. Somehow we tangled up his processors when we modified KI2T's systems and he can't reach some of his original programs." Aelita shook her head

"I am still trying to format the Nano-skin for KI2T. The tech has increased greatly and to send KI2T on a mission without a Nano-Skin would be like suicide." Jeremy said as he pushed his food around his plate.

"I noticed earlier that you seem to have a bond with KI2T." Mike stated as he looked over at the younger girl. "With time that bond could be the same that I have for KI3T or that Lisa has with KnIFE."

"I try to distance myself from KI2T, because I know that Sarah is looking for a driver." Aelita said looking down at her plate

"Actually, I have been doing some thinking and even though you technically are only sixteen, Lisa was paired with KnIFe when she was sixteen. Currently we don't have a need for a third car so you can train for now." Sarah smiled.

Zoe stopped and looked at Sarah, "Did you just say that Aelita could be KI2T's driver?"

"I echo what Zoe said." Aelita said stunned.

"Yes, I did say that Aelita could be KI2T's driver if she wants to. Growing up you were always begging to sit in the driver's seat of KI2T and now we have this opportunity." Sarah nodded, "If situations become dire in the next two years I may assign someone to be a temporary driver but I declare at this moment that KI2T is yours."

"People 'rass me for being so young, yet you go and assign Aelita to KI2T." Lisa crossed her arms.

"Lisa, you and Mike already have cars; Jeremy, Zoe and I are techies and Sarah is our boss." Billy said pointing around the table, "It is only fair that if we recruit from inside our organization that Aelita gets KI2T."


	9. Chapter 9

Calling them home

"Aelita it has been two months since Sarah assigned you to be my driver." KI2T announced one morning as Aelita came in to do some more work on KI2T.

"Yes, and Sarah's answer is that I am still too young, she will not consider me for a mission until I am at least eighteen." Aelita said as she sat in KI2T's driver seat and tested his programs.

"I know that, but what I am trying to understand here is why I am still in the Maintenance room and not out in the cave with the other cars." KI2T asked

"We are still trying to figure out your homing beacon and we can do it easier here where we can be sure that we don't cross signals with KnIFE or KI3T." Aelita explained as she placed her hand on the car's dashboard, "I will talk to Sarah about moving you out onto the floor; I know what it feels like to be cooped up away from everyone else."

Aelita stood and left the room, knowing that right now was the best time to talk to Sarah as she didn't have any meetings and Mike and Lisa were lurking somewhere in the base.

As Aelita climbed to the top of the stairs Sarah poked her head out her office door, "Aelita could you come here please?"

Aelita wandered into the office with a confused gaze, "I was actually just coming to find you."

Sarah nodded, "why don't you ask me what you needed first?"

Aelita took a deep breath, "Would you be against the idea of moving KI2T out onto the floor. I think he is getting lonely being in the Maintenance closet."

Sarah bent over laughing, "I can't believe you were thinking that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to take KI2T out for a test drive. There is only so much programing we can do for the cars. The rest is just getting them out and letting them be the car's they were built to be."

Aelita let her jaw drop as she looked back towards the control room, "I will go clear a path to the turn table so that we can get KI2T out of there."

"Billy and Zoe should already be working on that. I told them they had to clean their junk up and tidy up the cave anyways."

"I thought it looked a little cleaner this morning." Aelita said walking out of the office to see Billy move a pile of papers over to his desk that had been sitting on the floor.

"Aelita, one condition is that I go with you this time. I know I gave Aelita Knight her license when I made your identity but you have only driven a handful of times and run over simulations with KI3T, I just want to see how you are doing." Sarah laughed as she stood up and grabbed her jacket, "I also need an excuse to get out of here."

Aelita lead the way down to the Maintenance room and threw open the double doors as Billy pushed the couch out of the way, "KI2T, you and I plus Sarah are going for a test drive!"

KI2T started to drive out of the room and down the path to the turn table but stopped long enough for Aelita to get behind the wheel. Sarah met them at the turn table and got into the passenger seat.

Billy walked over as KI2T rolled down his window, "Hopefully you three give us enough time that when you get back we will have reorganized enough to give KI2T his own parking space."

"Thank you Billy." KI2T announced as the bay doors opened and KI2T drove through before emerging at the surface.

As they drove out of the hanger Aelita requested manual and took the wheel as Sarah announced, "KI2T when returning to the hanger you should be programmed to take control of the car upon exiting the road. Getting back onto the base takes precise timing which should be downloaded into your matrix."

"I have the files. I am also reading an activation of my until-now-dormant homing beacon." KI2T replied.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know why we never thought of that before, of course your homing beacon wouldn't work in the SSC, and it wasn't meant to penetrate through solid rock or concrete."

Aelita turned her head, "So what do we do now? If KI2T can only detect the signal when he is above ground will I have to camp up here with him until they find us?"

"My signal is not meant to be followed. Instead I was to send out the signal when the system was active and then Bonnie, Mike and Devon are going to bounce a signal back to us. We then locate them and pick them up." KI2T explained

"KI2T you should also be able to identify a carrier signal if I am correct." Sarah asked, "If we have that signal the computers at the SSC can pick up the returning signal."

"Indeed; I can transmit the signal back to the SSC." KI2T responded to which Sarah nodded.

Bonnie sighed as she walked into the cabin, "Michael it has been a week since we last checked the transponder for KI2T's signal, and I can sit with Devon for a little while."

Michael stood up and nodded as he left the cabin.

Devon coughed as he sat up, "I don't know how these old bones will take another winter up here on this blasted mountain Bonnie."

"I know, I know Devon, I have been thinking of the same thing. Every year for the last ten years I have wondered if something happened to the others." Bonnie said handing the older gentleman a mug of water.

"Yes well, nearly twenty-five years is blasted long enough to be sitting here rotting away." Devon argued back.

Michael came running back into the cabin, "You will never believe it but the transponder thing is active. KI2T has done it, he is active again."

Bonnie stood in disbelief as Devon removed the key from his neck, "You two go and initialize the return signal, and I will gather my strength for the climb back down to town."

Bonnie took the third key and went to the cave further up the mountain. They had been living on this mountain in a secret get away cabin of Wilton Knight's since the exile twenty three years ago. The cabin was run completely off the grid. Once a month one of them hiked half way down the mountain to collect supplies from a delivery boy who delivered basic supplies to the hermits.

Bonnie followed Michael back into the cave where she stood in awe in front of the blinking light. She had often imagined what it looked like blinking and now that she saw it she couldn't believe how strange the artificial light looked. At first it had been hard to live in the mountains with nothing so much as a newspaper to tell them about the outside world.

She and Michael had learned quickly and taught Devon how to live off the land by hunting and foraging. In the spring the delivery boy also brought an assortment of seeds with which they planted a garden. It hadn't been the easiest life at first especially for a British Gentleman like Devon.

Michael placed his key into one spot on the beacon as Bonnie placed hers and Devon's. Twisting the three keys at the same time the beacon switched off as it sent the coordinates back to KI2T.

"Let's start closing up the cabin and packing what we will need to take with us." Bonnie said as she straightened up and prepared herself to go back to the cabin.

"We should leave in the morning, it will be dark soon and who knows how far away KI2T might be. We don't know where Charles or your husband has met up." Michael said as he helped her down the foot path to the cabin.

Billy looked up from his computer and yelled up to Sarah's office, "Uhh, I think everyone might want to get down here!"

Sarah, Zoe and Mike came out of their meeting and Lisa followed by Aelita and Jeremy who came out of the common room.

Once they were all together they looked up to the main display screen to see one of the map programs working as it received a signal from KI2T's transponder carrier wave.

"They answered?" Zoe asked with a look of amazement.

"They are still out there!" Mike exclaimed

A nervous look shot through Aelita's face before she ran out of the room, which was answered by Jeremy following her out of curiosity.

Sarah turned to Mike and Lisa, "I am going to find out what is bothering Aelita. Wait here for the coordinates to zero in and one of you go get them."

Sarah walked up to Aelita's living pod and knocked to have the door open for her and to see Aelita sitting on the edge of her bed with Jeremy right next to her.

"Sarah, I have been excited about the possibility of seeing my Mom again but now that it is happening I am so very nervous over what she will think about my age difference." Aelita explained as she wiped her tears.

"Aelita, it is alright. She will understand I am sure. You can explain it to her in your own time. Why don't you talk it out with Jeremy while I go back and make sure Mike and Lisa aren't killing each other over who gets to go pick them up."

Sarah walked back to the cave to find the four people left standing there looking at the map arguing about where to go.

Zoe looked over as Sarah rejoined them, "we have a bit of a dilemma. The homing beacon is on the side of a mountain in northern Montana."

Lisa shrugged her shoulders, "I am the most familiar with Montana, so I will go."

"Lisa, if you are going to go then you should take KI2T." Sarah said nodding to the older car, "They will be more familiar with KI2T."

"She may want to take KnIFE" Billy said interceding, "This particular mountain has four possible trails that lead near to where this signal is bouncing off of."

"You think the both of us should go?" Mike asked looking at the screen.

Zoe wheeled across the desk and pressed some buttons, "Billy is right there are four trails two originate on the west side of the mountain and two on the east side. There is no intersecting road that makes it easy to go between all trail heads."

"Alright so Mike takes KI2T and I take KnIFE, KnIFE can take on the features of KI2T so at least they are familiar with the car if not the AI." Lisa asked as she looked at her car.

"That will have to be our best plan." Sarah nodded, "you two had better head out now though. It is nearly a full day's drive up there."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Just a notice that although I have been updating fairly frequently there is a 75% chance that I will not be updating on the 8th of March as I am looking to be visiting a friend.

Road Trip

Lisa opened a screen to call Mike as they entered into Montana.

"Having fun yet, cowboy?"

"You are just going to mock me because we are in your home state aren't you?" Mike asked as he shook his head.

"No, I was referencing the battle of wills you have been having with KI2T." Lisa grinned.

Mike shook his head, "We are still five hours out from the coordinates but our turns will be coming up in about two hours, do you want east or west?"

"I will take east; I am more familiar with that terrain." Lisa announced, "Do you want to stop for breakfast quickly? There is a diner up ahead that serves flapjacks that are out of this world."

"Do we have time?" Mike asked.

"We left at four yesterday and our ETA should be one this afternoon. Providing that they used logic and waited till first light this morning to leave wherever they were on that mountain, they shouldn't reach the bottom until roughly two or three this afternoon. They are living in some pretty rough terrain and I don't imagine they have any ATV's or horses up there."

"Why don't you think they would have horses up there? I can see the ATV's because they would need to keep them registered and no doubt originally the Black Coats were monitoring the Knight Industry funds that we now use." Mike asked

"Side of a mountain, Mike, not much pastureland up there. Winters are brutal up here in the valleys. The snow gets deep and there is already not much pasture land in the summer. Can you imagine how scarce food would be up there in the winter?" Lisa described, "Also they would have to have been able to procure fresh horses by now after twenty three years."

"Alright, why don't you show the way to this diner?" Mike said as he signed out of the communication window.

KR

Lisa looked at KnIFE's clock and sighed, it was nearing three o'clock and she had neither received word from Mike nor seen any sign of any hikers at all at either of the trail heads that she had visited.

Pulling into a logging road that was starting to grow in she climbed out of the car and walked to the hood, "KnIFE activate your hood monitor; I want to check out this map that Billy downloaded to us."

The hood came to life with a detailed map of the mountain and the four highlighted trails. An Idea came springing into her mind. "KnIFE could you check the local database and show me a version of this map as it would have looked in Nineteen eighty seven?"

Knife searched and reset the screen layout.

Lisa sighed as she looked at the older map, "Alright can you overlay this over the current map." Lisa instructed and KnIFE responded with speed.

"Lisa, according to this older map you had me retrieve there was only one trail on this side of the mountain in nineteen eighty seven. The trail closest to our location didn't open until two thousand." KnIFE explained.

"What can you tell me about the trails on Mike's side of the mountain?" Lisa asked.

"One trail was opened in 1987 however it was not officially opened until mid-summer and originally it only went half way up the mountain. The other trail was founded in the early part of the twentieth century but was not reopened until 1990."

"Alright, let's make this look good KnIFE, we should go wait by our probable location and look the part." Lisa sighed.

"I can take on the body of a 1982 Trans am however my sensor light will not match that of KI2T's and my interior will be my own." KnIFE reminded Lisa

"Well, I never said our act was going to be convincing but maybe if they at least recognize the car." Lisa sighed as KnIFE reimaged his shell to a car and color that matched KI2T.

Bonnie stood next to Devon on the trail and took a deep breath.

"Maybe when we hid we should have thought of the hike down from here." Devon sighed as he rested.

Michael came running back up the trail from scouting on ahead. "We are about ten minutes from the bottom and it is a fairly easy gentle slope the rest of the way."

"Thank goodness that you said that. I don't think Devon could take much more climbing." Bonnie sighed as she shifted the bag she had with her before continuing on towards the bottom.

The three of them continued on to the bottom and at the base sat just off the trail head on a few benches. Devon squinted over to the parking lot and saw the red sensor light "Is that KI2T?"

Michael turned to look at the car sitting on the edge of the parking lot with tinted windows. "I don't know how many Black Trans-am's there are on the road but something about that car gives off a different vibe than KI2T."

"The general make of the car looks just like KI2T however the sensor light is bisected into two sections and moves differently. I think we should use caution. What if the Black Coats are still out there and they have invented their own car." Bonnie nodded before reaching into her bag to hand out some of the supplies that she had packed from the cabin.

"What if unknowingly KI2T was sent to another location?" Michael asked, "I know since we went into hiding they have created a couple different hiking trails that all peak at the summit above our cabin."

"Maybe Charles and Dr. Waldo made some modifications when they reassembled KI2T." Devon asked.

"No, no way, they wouldn't change KI2T without your permission." Michael shook his head, "Bonnie was the person in charge."

"Excuse me?" A young girl came over to them from the direction of the car in question.

Michael looked up at the girl before him, "Can we help you?"

"I was wondering if your names were Devon, Bonnie and Michael."

"Yes, and you are?" Devon said slightly startled by the girl's appearance.

"My Friends call me Lisa Knight and I was sent by Dr. Sarah Graiman." Lisa nodded to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Long Ride Home

Bonnie looked at the girl, "Did you say your last name is Knight?"

"Yes, and I have died and been born again like a Phoenix as a true Knight should." Lisa said trying to win them over.

Michael glanced over at the car, "That isn't KI2T is it?"

Before Lisa could answer Devon asked, "You said you were sent by a Dr. Sarah Graiman, where is Charles or Waldo?"

"Sarah was left in charge after the death of her father two years ago. Charles died trying to land a disabled plane and no one really knows how the person you refer to as Waldo passed on, his daughter doesn't talk about that too much." Lisa described, "And no that isn't KI2T, we thought that if my car resembled KI2T you would be more apt to trust us."

"But the homing beacon was sent by KI2T correct?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, the Knight Industries Two Thousand is with Mike Knight on the other side of the mountain." Lisa nodded, "That car is the Knight Industries Field Experiment or KnIFE as he is called. KnIFE can take the form of anything that has four wheels and a steering wheel. If you would like, it is much more comfortable inside KnIFE than it is out here and we can talk a bit more open."

Lisa helped them with their bags and walked over to the car,

"KnIFE, trunk."

KnIFE opened the trunk and Lisa piled the bags in the trunk while it opened the passenger side door to allow Bonnie and Michael to climb into the back seat and Devon to sit in the front seat.

Once Lisa was sitting behind the wheel the car introduced itself, "I am KnIFE, the Knight Industries Field Experiment. I was created as a secret side project of Dr. Graiman to explore the options of covert missions." KnIFE stopped explaining but quickly started addressing Lisa, "Lisa I have an incoming message for you from Sarah."

Sarah's face appeared on the windshield screen, "Lisa how is it going? I just checked in with Mike and he hasn't had any luck."

"I have them Sarah, I just got back to KnIFE." Lisa nodded.

Devon looked at the screen, "Astounding, we only dreamed of this back in the day."

"Good to see you again Sir. I will be sure to fully brief all of you on the technological advancements through the years when you get back to the SSC." Sarah smiled.

"I am having a hard time believing that you were only a little girl when everything happened." Bonnie said shaking her head, "To think you are a Doctor and have been left in charge after all these years."

"It has been hard, I had to give up a bunch of opportunities for this however it has been worth the ride. I would never have asked for anything less." Sarah laughed, "Lisa, if you need me for the next couple of hours I will be off base but available on KI3T's frequency. If you need direct help Billy and Zoe should be around."

"Oh, Sarah has a hot date?" Lisa teased.

"No, more like I have errands and KI3T is sitting around bugging Zoe." Sarah shook her head with a slight laugh.

Before Sarah could log out there was a knock at the door. Sarah made a gesture and the door opened revealing Billy. "I just received the mail."

Sarah groaned and took a stack of letters before answering truthfully.

"One thing I hate about being in charge."

"I can sympathize with you there." Devon agreed.

Billy looked to the screen, "Oh hey Lisa. Oh and you have them. Devon, Bonnie, Michael it is an honor to meet you. I have read everything there is in our databanks about you. You have been my inspiration ever since Charles recruited me five years ago."

"Thank you Billy, I am sure we could have done without your over-exuberance." Sarah said attempting to close out the conversation before the techie got even more excited.

"Oh Lisa, before I get pushed out of the office, you had a letter, I tape it to the door of your living pod." Billy said as he was pointed to the door.

"Alright I have errands to get done and seeing as how that went may I suggest you contact me or Zoe. I will see to it that Billy is kept busy." Sarah said pressing a button which ended her end of the transmission.

"Don't worry Billy is not usually that strange. He just gets really excited about big things that happen. Mike told me it is because if he hadn't been recruited he would still be in his mother's basement playing video games all day long. I have been told he has come a long way since joining the SSC." Lisa said sighing.

Lisa shifted KnIFE into drive but before they left the parking lot she had the car change into a form that was more modern and would stand out less on the highway.

Michael leaned forward, "I have a few questions, who is Mike and what is the SSC? Oh and if this Mike has KITT how can KITT be back at this SSC?"

Lisa looked in the rearview mirror and cocked her eyebrow, "Mike is your son, Michael Traceur Knight, are you saying you didn't know anything about him being involved with the cause?"

"I don't have a son, definitely not one who carries the name Knight." Michael denied.

Lisa snapped her head around, "I know you have been deep underground but given Mike's age you should have known about him he was about eight when FLAG broke apart."

"Michael doesn't know about him because I kept the child's mother away." Devon said lowering his head getting ready for the firestorm.

"Devon you knew about this?" Michael fumed, "If he is my son I should have known about him."

"I paid Ms. Traceur to live a comfortable but not obvious life style away from the limelight. She never knew about you and was lead to believe that you were dead. I had Charles Graiman break the truth to her and take her into hiding so that she wouldn't be a loose end for the Black Coats to target." Devon confessed, "I dealt with her the way I did every time a person from your past popped up and risked compromising your status with FLAG."

"Traceur?" Michael questioned, "I knew a woman with the last name of Traceur for only a few days, back when I was under cover for two years before I joined FLAG."

"Yes well those few days evidently resulted in that of a child. A child which I made sure of was looked after for your sake." Devon confirmed,

"Although I am very surprised that he was recruited, I never expected that result."

"From what I have been told, Charles Graiman didn't initially recruit Mike. The FBI chose him for another project and they wished Mike be kept on the team when they learned of his ties to Charles Graiman. They didn't want a program that wasn't supposed to exist to have a broad variety of people." Lisa filled them in, "And before you ask there was a time when we operated within the protection of the FBI but we have since broken away when their ideas went a separate direction than ours."

Bonnie leaned into the conversation, "so that explains Michael's son being a part of this however it leaves the question of what was Charles doing with the FBI. The Black Coats were a part of the government."

"I don't know too much because we separated from the FBI before I officially joined the team. I think Charles told me at one time however that he was joining with the FBI because he was starting from scratch and they were willing to work with him in exchange for some information. Aelita reported being chased by some Black coats when she was younger however they have since seemingly dropped off the grid and all the members that Charles worked with in the FBI were individually vetted by him. He wouldn't let just anyone get close to any of his work. Sarah will be able to explain more or maybe even Mike when we meet up in a few hours.

"We are going to keep you talking." Michael said pointedly, "Tell us what the SSC is and why it keeps being brought up."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "The SSC is Charles' creation, and it is a major underground bunker where we operate out of. We live there as well because it is fortified and there are only so many ways in or out. It is impossible for a human to get in through the vehicle access point without the rotating frequency codes that only the three cars have.

Along with the frequency codes the timing needs to be perfect and there are several checkpoints through the tunnel that need to be met at certain intervals. I am only telling you this because anyone can know that information if they dig far enough; what they never know is that even if you try hacking the cars' networks you would never be able to meet all the required data at once. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, you mentioned three cars." Bonnie reminded, "And Sarah mentioned something about KITT but you said KITT is with Mike."

Lisa sighed, "Yes there are three cars. KnIFE: Knight Industries Field Experiment as you have already been introduced to. Mike has the Knight Industries Two Thousand and Sarah currently has the Knight Industries Three Thousand which we also refer to as KITT"

Michael whistled, "Three Thousand? What is that car like?"

"KI3T is a lot like KnIFE. They were built at about the same time. So they both have similar technology levels however KI3T can do many of the same things that KI2T can do. KnIFE on the other hand was designed to mostly be covert and under the radar and aside from the transformation and obvious AI network KnIFE operates much like a normal car. I on the other hand am more of a hunter than a spy but the two of us make a formidable team."

"I think you have answered enough for now, however, we will likely interrogate you later. Will we have a chance to meet with Mike before we get back to where ever the SSC is located?" Devon asked.

"If you want I can comm-link and you can talk to him right now. We outfitted the Two Thousand with much of the same gear that KnIFE and the Three Thousand use as well as updated any of his obsolete technology in order to make him useable in the now."

"By you saying that, I assume you have a driver for all three cars?" Devon asked.

"Yes and no. Mike normally drives the Three Thousand. I drive KnIFE. The Two Thousand has been sitting waiting on you, Michael; we are training a driver but it will be a while before she is ready to be out on the road and Zoe has hit the road a time or two when Mike or I have been tied up with various things but other than that if you want him, KI2T could be your car again. Of course pending what Sarah ultimately decides."

"I don't think I can fathom all this." Michael shook his head, "It has been so long."

Devon added in, "I think I will wait to meet this Mike in person. I prefer the old ways of judging a person on his handshake."

Lisa shrugged and took her hands off the wheel, "Alright then, KnIFE, take over." Lisa pulled out of her pocket her cell phone which she slid open and began pressing at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked

"Devon wants to meet Mike in person so I am texting him. It isn't as secure as using the comm-channels however it is good to have in an emergency." Lisa said as she held up her cell phone. "I mean this is for a personal emergency however for a true dire emergency KnIFE has a sat phone in his trunk. But pretty much anyone who is anyone owns a cell phone; you can't really use the excuse that you are away from your phone."

Bonnie just sort of shook her head, "It is very hard to think about how much technology has gotten away from us. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hide away as much as we did. It feels like taking someone from the stone age and dropping them into the roman empire would be easier than learning about the changes that have happened in the last three decades."

"I think once you see what is what, you will understand a little better. I mean cars aren't flying yet and we can't go into space or transport people across great distances through demolecularization like they do on Star Trek." Lisa tried to make them feel better, "How about I have KnIFE show a movie or put on some music?"


	12. Chapter 12

Aelita stood at her door, for a second there she thought she had been building a connection with the other girl. However she had quickly turned rude and treated Aelita like she was a little child again.

Sometimes it was all Aelita could do to take Lisa's demeaning attitude.

Stepping away from her door she let the doors slide close and she went back to sit on her bed. Aelita sat there hugging her pillow and thought about everything. She wanted to see her mother more than anything.

The last memory she had of her mother was the day the Black Coats came to take her away. She thought of that memory fragment and remembered the snow and the happy thoughts that she had had with both her parents.

Standing up Aelita ran through her door and didn't look back.

Aelita Lisa

Lisa sat on her bed but looked back at the envelope that she had thrown on her desk. Walking over Lisa picked it up and looked at it. The envelope was plain and didn't have a return address, her name was even only half there as it said Lisa K.

Opening the envelope Lisa cautiously took the letter out the envelope and spun it around before unfolding the letter and reading the header. Lisa dropped the letter to the ground and stared in disbelief at who the letter was from.

Aelita Lisa

Aelita ran to Sarah's office and knocked at the door. Sarah called her in. As she walked in she noticed that there was only one other person in the room with Sarah.

Sarah introduced the other individual to Lisa, "Lisa I would like you to meet Devon Miles. Devon I am sure you remember Aelita."

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Devon. I wish I could say that I remember you however my memories of the past are splotchy at best at times." Aelita smiled.

"Don't let her sell herself short Devon. She may have amnesia because of some issues with her Father's method of hiding but she is quite sharp." Sarah laughed, "Mike took Bonnie and Michael downstairs, why don't you join them. Once Devon and I are finished discussing things and everyone has had chances to rest up a bit we will be giving them the complete tour."

Aelita nodded before leaving the office with a polite nod. As she left she closed the door and slid down the fire pole to the main floor of the cave.

Aelita Lisa

Lisa picked up the letter and whispered "Dad…"

Aelita Lisa

Aelita looked at the cars and saw that KI2T had his hood popped up and Bonnie was leaned over inspecting the car that she had babied.

"Mom." Aelita struggled to get the simple sounds through her lip and looked as the older woman turned around to face her.

Aelita Lisa

_Dearest Leanne,_

_I have waited so long to write you. I know you have thought that I have thought you were dead. However I know Charles informed you that I had come to him. I had done business with Charles in the past before I met your mother and so when things started getting troublesome for you I went to him._

_When he told me what he felt he had to do he told me that we could have no further contact and that you would have to think I thought you dead. I was in reality told that you were alive but that I would have to treat you as dead. It hurt me to publically bury an empty casket._

_After Charles' death I received a letter from his estate that had been left in my name. Encrypted in that letter I found information on how to contact you however I was advised to wait until after your eighteenth birthday. Also any letters I send you must be forwarded through a network of proxy addresses._

_There are so many things I want to ask you but I fear that for now this is more than enough._

_P. Smith_

Aelita Lisa

Bonnie stood up and turned around to face Aelita. A mixed look passed over the older woman's face as she registered the younger girl standing in front of her, "'Ita?"

"Yes Mom." Aelita said hesitantly as her knees shook realizing that the moment she had feared was with her that very second.

"But how, I mean you don't look a day over sixteen." Bonnie asked with a hint of humor, "I think I could pass it off as my perception of time being messed up if Sarah wasn't so visibly older."

"It is a long story. Would you like to go sit down and I can explain it a bit?" Aelita asked.

"I would like that." Bonnie nodded before looking at Zoe, "Thank you Zoe for allowing me to poke around, maybe we can put our heads together later? I would love to look around more however I think I owe my daughter some time."

Zoe nodded and Mike nodded as well as Bonnie went up the stairs with Aelita.

Mike turned to Michael with a slight laugh, "Well I guess we get some more father-son bonding time."

Aelita Lisa

Lisa seated herself at her desk.

_Dear Dad_

_It seems weird to write that. I never thought of the family I was sent to live with as my parents so I never really thought of them as Mom and Dad. Sure I wrote those words but unlike right now I never meant them._

_Reading your letter certainly answers so many questions about how that nod meant so much to me at the Diner the other day. You seem to have been informed about things from my life while much has been withheld from me for security reasons._

_I have so many questions to ask you but I think I will just start with this because I have no idea where to start or even what is safe to be able to tell you. There are days when I just want to get on a horse again and ride for days without stopping but then I think of this chance__;__I have to make a difference. I think this is similar to that. Write me back and tell me your thoughts on this._

_Leanne S._

Lisa signed her letter with her former first name to explain that she acknowledged her Dad.

**Aelita Lisa**

Bonnie sat on a couch in the common room and looked around at the walls and the artwork that decorated the room. Most of it was spray paint from when Mike and Zoe had been allowed to decorate after they reclaimed the base from the FBI.

"I wish I remembered you more, but other than knowing that you are my mother I only have glimpses of you including the day you were taken." Aelita explained sadly.

"You have amnesia?" Bonnie asked softly of her daughter not quite understanding how a lack of memory accounted for the lost years her daughter failed to display.

"If you want to call it amnesia, that might be easier to understand however Jeremy and I have combed over everything and we can't find a reason to understand why many of my memories were not recovered other than the fact that the storage program used in the super computer failed to account for memories being stored for over ten years." Aelita said pacing in front of Bonnie.

"Storage program? Super Computer?" Bonnie asked in a shocked tone.

Aelita stopped pacing and sat down briefly before springing back up. "It is hard to explain, I have only told the full story to Sarah and of course Jeremy was the one who found me so he knows. Billy, Zoe and Mike only know that Dad was up to some weird stuff. Lisa doesn't even know that I am supposed to be Sarah's age, although I am certain she is confused about some things."

"I understand that it must be hard to explain to someone who knows you very well. If you aren't comfortable explaining it to me then we can wait and we can get to know each other again." Bonnie replied noting her daughter's unease.

"No I need to explain it to you. You deserve to know, this is as much unfair to you as it was to me. I mean we could have lived a normal life but instead some illegal section of the government got involved with our lives and now everything is screwed up." Aelita said looking at Bonnie, "I need to explain this to you because until I came here I didn't even know my birth date."

"I know none of this was fair. The last memory I have of you is you crying and screaming as your father drove away as I told him to get you away from the people that were dragging me away." Bonnie shook her head. "It was that image that has been etched in my mind since the day Devon and Michael rescued me and told me you and your father were in hiding."

"Well unfortunately the Black Coats didn't go after you or the Graimans. They followed Dad and me, I know that we moved around France under many different names for quite some time, I know after a while we settled into the hermitage, I know that despite some faulty memories you were never ever at the hermitage." Aelita replied listing off some of her memories that were of her days prior to the super computer.

"Why did they come after you? Michael was certain that they would come after us. I mean Devon and Michael had me and I had been their first major target." Bonnie asked confused.

Aelita shook her head and paced even harder, "I don't know, all I know is that I came home from school one day to have dad pull me out the back door as men in Black Coats came running in the front door. He then took me to the abandoned factory near where he taught. He then took me down an old elevator shaft to a series of secret fall out chambers where he had built a computer. He somehow put me inside the computer by scanning me. From there I don't remember anything until Jeremy started the computer back up a few years ago while looking for parts to build toy robots with."

"So you lived in a computer for over ten years. I would like to put my hands around that father of yours' neck and ring it." Bonnie fumed shaking her head, "Lisa mentioned that you had said he passed away?"

"It wasn't just an empty void. Dad created this virtual reality called Lyoko that he had intended for the two of us to live in. However he had created this virus to protect Lyoko and it began attacking us and in turn the world. Dad sacrificed himself in order to protect me and Jeremy and his friends who came into Lyoko to battle XANA." Aelita explained however before she could say anything else she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her to the couch. The two of them remained like that for quite some time.


	13. Chapter 13

Aelita stood at her door, for a second there she thought she had been building a connection with the other girl. However she had quickly turned rude and treated Aelita like she was a little child again.

Sometimes it was all Aelita could do to take Lisa's demeaning attitude.

Stepping away from her door she let the doors slide close and she went back to sit on her bed. Aelita sat there hugging her pillow and thought about everything. She wanted to see her mother more than anything.

The last memory she had of her mother was the day the Black Coats came to take her away. She thought of that memory fragment and remembered the snow and the happy thoughts that she had had with both her parents.

Standing up Aelita ran through her door and didn't look back.

Aelita Lisa

Lisa sat on her bed but looked back at the envelope that she had thrown on her desk. Walking over Lisa picked it up and looked at it. The envelope was plain and didn't have a return address, her name was even only half there as it said Lisa K.

Opening the envelope Lisa cautiously took the letter out the envelope and spun it around before unfolding the letter and reading the header. Lisa dropped the letter to the ground and stared in disbelief at who the letter was from.

Aelita Lisa

Aelita ran to Sarah's office and knocked at the door. Sarah called her in. As she walked in she noticed that there was only one other person in the room with Sarah.

Sarah introduced the other individual to Lisa, "Lisa I would like you to meet Devon Miles. Devon I am sure you remember Aelita."

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Devon. I wish I could say that I remember you however my memories of the past are splotchy at best at times." Aelita smiled.

"Don't let her sell herself short Devon. She may have amnesia because of some issues with her Father's method of hiding but she is quite sharp." Sarah laughed, "Mike took Bonnie and Michael downstairs, why don't you join them. Once Devon and I are finished discussing things and everyone has had chances to rest up a bit we will be giving them the complete tour."

Aelita nodded before leaving the office with a polite nod. As she left she closed the door and slid down the fire pole to the main floor of the cave.

Aelita Lisa

Lisa picked up the letter and whispered "Dad…"

Aelita Lisa

Aelita looked at the cars and saw that KI2T had his hood popped up and Bonnie was leaned over inspecting the car that she had babied.

"Mom." Aelita struggled to get the simple sounds through her lip and looked as the older woman turned around to face her.

Aelita Lisa

_Dearest Leanne,_

_I have waited so long to write you. I know you have thought that I have thought you were dead. However I know Charles informed you that I had come to him. I had done business with Charles in the past before I met your mother and so when things started getting troublesome for you I went to him._

_When he told me what he felt he had to do he told me that we could have no further contact and that you would have to think I thought you dead. I was in reality told that you were alive but that I would have to treat you as dead. It hurt me to publically bury an empty casket._

_After Charles' death I received a letter from his estate that had been left in my name. Encrypted in that letter I found information on how to contact you however I was advised to wait until after your eighteenth birthday. Also any letters I send you must be forwarded through a network of proxy addresses._

_There are so many things I want to ask you but I fear that for now this is more than enough._

_P. Smith_

Aelita Lisa

Bonnie stood up and turned around to face Aelita. A mixed look passed over the older woman's face as she registered the younger girl standing in front of her, "'Ita?"

"Yes Mom." Aelita said hesitantly as her knees shook realizing that the moment she had feared was with her that very second.

"But how, I mean you don't look a day over sixteen." Bonnie asked with a hint of humor, "I think I could pass it off as my perception of time being messed up if Sarah wasn't so visibly older."

"It is a long story. Would you like to go sit down and I can explain it a bit?" Aelita asked.

"I would like that." Bonnie nodded before looking at Zoe, "Thank you Zoe for allowing me to poke around, maybe we can put our heads together later? I would love to look around more however I think I owe my daughter some time."

Zoe nodded and Mike nodded as well as Bonnie went up the stairs with Aelita.

Mike turned to Michael with a slight laugh, "Well I guess we get some more father-son bonding time."

Aelita Lisa

Lisa seated herself at her desk.

_Dear Dad_

_It seems weird to write that. I never thought of the family I was sent to live with as my parents so I never really thought of them as Mom and Dad. Sure I wrote those words but unlike right now I never meant them._

_Reading your letter certainly answers so many questions about how that nod meant so much to me at the Diner the other day. You seem to have been informed about things from my life while much has been withheld from me for security reasons._

_I have so many questions to ask you but I think I will just start with this because I have no idea where to start or even what is safe to be able to tell you. There are days when I just want to get on a horse again and ride for days without stopping but then I think of this chance__;__I have to make a difference. I think this is similar to that. Write me back and tell me your thoughts on this._

_Leanne S._

Lisa signed her letter with her former first name to explain that she acknowledged her Dad.

**Aelita Lisa**

Bonnie sat on a couch in the common room and looked around at the walls and the artwork that decorated the room. Most of it was spray paint from when Mike and Zoe had been allowed to decorate after they reclaimed the base from the FBI.

"I wish I remembered you more, but other than knowing that you are my mother I only have glimpses of you including the day you were taken." Aelita explained sadly.

"You have amnesia?" Bonnie asked softly of her daughter not quite understanding how a lack of memory accounted for the lost years her daughter failed to display.

"If you want to call it amnesia, that might be easier to understand however Jeremy and I have combed over everything and we can't find a reason to understand why many of my memories were not recovered other than the fact that the storage program used in the super computer failed to account for memories being stored for over ten years." Aelita said pacing in front of Bonnie.

"Storage program? Super Computer?" Bonnie asked in a shocked tone.

Aelita stopped pacing and sat down briefly before springing back up. "It is hard to explain, I have only told the full story to Sarah and of course Jeremy was the one who found me so he knows. Billy, Zoe and Mike only know that Dad was up to some weird stuff. Lisa doesn't even know that I am supposed to be Sarah's age, although I am certain she is confused about some things."

"I understand that it must be hard to explain to someone who knows you very well. If you aren't comfortable explaining it to me then we can wait and we can get to know each other again." Bonnie replied noting her daughter's unease.

"No I need to explain it to you. You deserve to know, this is as much unfair to you as it was to me. I mean we could have lived a normal life but instead some illegal section of the government got involved with our lives and now everything is screwed up." Aelita said looking at Bonnie, "I need to explain this to you because until I came here I didn't even know my birth date."

"I know none of this was fair. The last memory I have of you is you crying and screaming as your father drove away as I told him to get you away from the people that were dragging me away." Bonnie shook her head. "It was that image that has been etched in my mind since the day Devon and Michael rescued me and told me you and your father were in hiding."

"Well unfortunately the Black Coats didn't go after you or the Graimans. They followed Dad and me, I know that we moved around France under many different names for quite some time, I know after a while we settled into the hermitage, I know that despite some faulty memories you were never ever at the hermitage." Aelita replied listing off some of her memories that were of her days prior to the super computer.

"Why did they come after you? Michael was certain that they would come after us. I mean Devon and Michael had me and I had been their first major target." Bonnie asked confused.

Aelita shook her head and paced even harder, "I don't know, all I know is that I came home from school one day to have dad pull me out the back door as men in Black Coats came running in the front door. He then took me to the abandoned factory near where he taught. He then took me down an old elevator shaft to a series of secret fall out chambers where he had built a computer. He somehow put me inside the computer by scanning me. From there I don't remember anything until Jeremy started the computer back up a few years ago while looking for parts to build toy robots with."

"So you lived in a computer for over ten years. I would like to put my hands around that father of yours' neck and ring it." Bonnie fumed shaking her head, "Lisa mentioned that you had said he passed away?"

"It wasn't just an empty void. Dad created this virtual reality called Lyoko that he had intended for the two of us to live in. However he had created this virus to protect Lyoko and it began attacking us and in turn the world. Dad sacrificed himself in order to protect me and Jeremy and his friends who came into Lyoko to battle XANA." Aelita explained however before she could say anything else she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her to the couch. The two of them remained like that for quite some time.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah walked into the common room with Devon and Michael having given the two of them the tour of the SSC but not having been able to find Bonnie.

It was in the common room that they found Bonnie sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around Aelita who was lying across her mother's lap like a little child who had just had a bad day at school.

Bonnie looked up as she heard many people enter the room. "Did I miss the tour?"

Sarah smiled sadly, "You did but I am sure we can arrange another for you at another time. It seems that your time was better used."

Aelita started to stir from where she had fallen asleep in Bonnie's arms.

Once Aelita was sitting upright and looking slightly embarrassed about having been caught in such a position Sarah addressed everyone, "Zoe stepped out to order some take out and we will be having dinner as soon as she gets back."

Aelita stood up, "I am going to go get washed up before dinner. I will see you shortly?" Aelita asked Bonnie as she stepped away from her mother.

Sarah nodded as Aelita left, "How about I leave the three of you to discuss anything that you need to fill Bonnie in on. I will come and get you when dinner is ready."

Devon nodded and Michael thanked Sarah as she stepped out of the room taking Mike and Billy with her.

KI2TFLAGKI3T

Zoe had come back and had recruited everyone she found to help bring up the food and sodas that she had procured. Zoe had, not knowing what the original three would like, brought back a little of everything and Aelita and Lisa were in the process of laying out quite a banquet in the room that they used as a dining area.

It was a strange sight but something had gone on with Lisa and they knew what had gone on with Aelita because the two of them were getting along more than civilly and were actually working together.

Once all the food was laid out Sarah ran to the common room to get Devon, Bonnie and Michael.

As everyone sat around the lengthened table eating their food Lisa looked around before looking at Devon, Michael and Bonnie, "I know I was absent most of the afternoon but I am curious to know what you are all going to be doing now that you are back with us."

Devon sat his napkin back on his lap after dabbing his face with it, "Actually the three of us have just decided that while you all are very welcoming and willing to reorganize what you have set up, we feel that it would be better if us old timers just get out of your hair."

Zoe opened her mouth but paused, "You are not a burden. We have been operating day by day waiting till we could find you. We always planned everything out so that you would always be welcome here."

Michael nodded, "We acknowledge that however being in hiding for as long as we have we just want to be able to sit back for a while."

"I know that while we are taking our leave, I will come back as often as you will have me because I have just found that I have a daughter who still needs her mother." Bonnie smiled as Aelita blushed.

Devon nodded, "Sarah has offered us her family's beach house in Hawaii and I think for the time being it is best if I just retire. I think I would get lost just trying to figure out all the technology that you rely on; and to think KI2T used to be the most confusing thing I dealt with!"

"I certainly am not ready to call it quits!" Michael said with a laugh, "After I have had some time to acclimate to modern day technology I might come pick up a few side jobs if you have anything available. I think I still have some fight left in me."

Sarah nodded, "I will make the arrangements after dinner and the house will be ready any time you are ready to leave."

Devon nodded to Sarah, "Thank you and I am glad that Charles has raised such a lovely young woman who is so willing to run FLAG. It really does take a special person to devote their life to the cause that is FLAG."

"Oh, you don't need to tell me that twice." Sarah said grimacing before smiling.


End file.
